


冒险游戏

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AVG Game, M/M, NP, Out of Character, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 因为假盾（没错我就叫他假盾了）玩弄了时间线，导致了一系列后果：A4巴基卷入了R25的少女恋爱游戏之中，而其中每一个可攻略的人物都是一个平行宇宙的史蒂夫。巴基必须要通关才能回去，或者（作者的恶趣味）和其他盾永远幸♂福地生活在一起。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇无脑OOC玛丽苏H爽文。既然官方能把逻辑吃掉，那同人更没什么问题了。日系游戏风格，含少量其他游戏的梗。OOC狗血。  
> 梗来自《异世界传送、我在乙女游戏当救世主？！》

一只大公鸡正在啄他的靴子。  
巴基环视四周——脚下复古的石板路、砖石楼、远处的城门外还有大片茅草屋——与之对比的是一座粉色蓝色和白色相间的城堡，装饰丝绸、纱幔和玫瑰花，活脱脱像从蕾贝卡的童话故事里蹦出来的——打仗时他到过英格兰和奥地利，见过真正的城堡是什么样子。  
在这奇怪的环境之中，粗布长裙的农妇叫卖水果，包头巾的女仆怀抱牛奶陶罐，铁匠锤打铁铸剑，异族服装的商旅摆出奇珍异宝，穿斗篷的吟游诗人在街边弹唱，华美服饰的宫廷官员头顶上飘着鲜红叹号，还有一个带兜帽的刺客在屋顶上跳跃行走。  
他站在这里足足观察了三分钟，没有人攻击他，甚至没有人理睬他——除了那只顽固不化啄他靴子的公鸡。  
他慢慢收起了杀气。  
那个人没有在五秒之内回来，他就察觉了异常，然后紧接着身边的一切都变了，他被抛入一个陌生的时空，从现有的状况判断这里是中世纪欧洲。  
他听到有什么叮的响了一声，视线上方浮现出一串日语，就像电影字幕。  
他每个词都能看懂，但是当它们连在一起就看不懂了，只知道这个宇宙是一种游戏，需要通关才能离开。  
他了解过21世纪的电子游戏，看过山姆、斯科特沉浸其中不亦乐乎，无非就是在异世界打怪兽或者现代打僵尸。就目前的环境看来应该是前者，可能需要他杀死一头中世纪恶龙。  
巴基动了动机械臂，对自己的战斗力信心十足。  
但是AVG和R25是什么意思？  
不等他仔细思考，眼前出现一名棕红色头发少女，她笑意盈盈长裙飘飘，主动跟他打招呼:  
“你好，外乡的旅行者，今天阳光真好，不是吗？”  
巴基立刻拿出对待女士的翩翩风情。  
“比不过你漂亮，甜心。”  
女孩红了脸，凑过来把公鸡抱走了，解救了他的靴子。  
他左手边有一个酒馆，光头老板坐在门口，向他招手:  
“嘿，远方的冒险者，来点酒吧。”  
“不了，谢谢。”在异世界初来乍到，并不是喝酒的好时机。  
酒馆老板似乎不死心。  
“来盘昆特牌吧。”  
“下次吧。”  
巴基心不在焉地说，被酒馆门口的木质告示板吸引了目光。告示板上面钉着长短不同的纸片:有贵族高价购买宝石结晶虫、有宫廷画师招募俊美模特、有北境守军寻求屠龙勇士、兄弟会找赏金志愿者。然而最惹人注意的是这块木牌上面漂浮着一个鲜红色感叹号，但周围的人统统对这个接受良好视而不见。  
不等他仔细看，服饰讲究的宫廷仆从就一路小跑来到他面前，头顶上那个感叹号同样鲜红醒目。  
巴基忍不住瞧瞧那个一蹦一蹦的感叹号，又看看这个对自己头顶毫不知情宫廷仆从，努力控制自己的表情。  
宫廷礼官指着那条机械臂叫自己“救世主大人”，说什么跟神谕一模一样之类的，还说国家处在危机之中，需要救世主大人出手相助。  
然后巴基眼睁睁看着对方的头顶的叹号蹦哒得更欢实了，后面跟着一条漂浮的文字：跟礼官去王宫。  
这大概就是游戏中的任务。  
于是巴基跟礼官来到了那座少女配色的城堡。  
联想到刚刚告示牌上的屠龙信息，他一路上制定出了“榴弹炮”“远程狙击”“自制燃烧弹”等28种杀死恶龙的方案。  
他走过长廊，在楼梯前看到了一幅巨型人物油画。  
画中是一位美丽的金发女人，浑身散发温柔的母性光辉，手指上有一枚硕大的祖母绿戒指，与她的眼睛相得益彰。  
他认识她，那是莎拉·罗杰斯。但莎拉已经过世了快一百年，怎么会出现在毫不相关的异世界?  
不等他细想，身旁的礼官再次催促他前进。  
他跟着礼官来到了金碧辉煌的议事厅。  
那一刻，他愣住了。  
年轻的国王一身白色蓝色相间的古典华服，端坐在王座之上，长长的裘皮披风从椅子上垂下来，英俊威严的模样如同沐浴荣光的米迦勒。  
“天哪，史蒂夫，你也被困在这里了？”  
“怎么能对陛下直呼其名，如此失礼！”  
王座之上的人愣了愣，似乎回想起了什么——那困惑的神色一闪而逝——然后温和地微笑。  
“没关系，你可以叫我史蒂夫。”  
那种意气风发踌躇满志的模样让他想到七十年前的军旅时光，那一夜他有如神降，踏着一室的皎洁的月光将他从地狱中解救出来。  
如果给他第二次机会，他也会在那时对这个男人一见钟情，从此一生死心塌地。  
瘦削的少年坐在左侧的天鹅绒靠背椅子上，金发宛如纯金，皮肤白得像牛奶，整个人像瘦弱不堪但有如经上帝之手精雕细琢。一双固执又纯真的蓝眼睛在打量他，蕴含与孱弱身体不相称的巨大能量，就像世间绝美的蓝宝石。  
哦，布鲁克林的小狮子——他的初恋、他的白月光他的红玫瑰。  
脚步声打断了他的思绪，随后他看到了另一个史蒂夫——那个在瓦坎达陪伴他的男人，全世界都以为是个无家可归的流浪者，却曾对他说“你就是我的归处”。  
罗杰斯蓄着胡子，看起来更加成熟稳重，带着见惯风雨的气场。礼官对他施礼，恭敬地称他为“亲王大人”。  
巴基向他投去目光，恰好男人也在此刻抬眼，一瞬间四目相对，他望进了那双饱经风霜却依旧温柔的蓝眼睛，像是全身沉入布里斯班夏日的碧海。  
三位史蒂夫同时凝望他，而他心甘情愿为他们做任何事情。  
我接受任务，不管是什么。他在心里说。  
耳边听到了音乐成了恰到好处的伴奏，完美映衬他的心情。  
在激昂的乐声中，系统声音说到：玩家接受任务，通关目标：  
他握紧了金属手臂，振金页片开开合合——来吧，他能够为他们宰杀三头恶龙，把龙角砍下来送给他的小史蒂薇当号角。  
与一位史蒂夫·罗杰斯达成恋人关系。  
咔——他手臂的页片卡主了，好像有一桶冰水当头浇下，而他不巧是一只怕水的猫。  
——你他妈再说一遍？  
系统的声音重复道：与一位史蒂夫罗杰斯达成恋人关系，得到求婚戒指，方可返回主世界。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫，25岁，先王长子，Stucky王国的现任国王，尚未婚娶。  
Steve，18岁，先王次子，国王陛下的亲弟弟，布鲁克林公爵，尚未婚娶。  
罗杰斯，35岁，史蒂夫和Steve的堂兄，诺曼亲王，尚未婚娶。  
不需要把尚未婚娶统统标注出来。  
巴基腹诽。  
晚宴时他细心听公爵、亲王和国王对国事的讨论，得知王国北境并不安宁，不但有流窜的兽人，还有魔龙及其手下无恶不作。  
“我们应该现在商讨这件事，可他迟到了。”罗杰斯说。  
“这不要紧，”史蒂夫强调，“饭后我可以单独召见。”  
礼官为史蒂夫斟满葡萄酒。  
“北境边疆固然要紧，但是臣下最关心的还是陛下的终身大事，帝国不可后继无人。”  
礼官声音平缓，说话时目光几次瞥向巴基。  
“神谕说，陛下将会迎娶天降之人，血脉万代。”  
巴基硬挤出微笑，内心叫骂——老子是爷们！不会生孩子！  
史蒂夫脸红了，偷瞄了一眼他，对礼官讲:  
“不要无礼。”  
史蒂夫重新看向他，温柔地说:  
“对不起，他们都对选王后的事太心急了，希望你别放在心上——不，当然，放在心上也很好——我是说，他们正在挑选王后，所以、那个，我……”  
Steve清了清嗓子，打断了哥哥窘迫的发言。  
“正巧我需要一个模特当缪斯，巴恩斯先生外表出众，如果没什么事的话，我希望你能来我的画室，酬金自不必说。”  
这一句话让巴基回想起布鲁克林的童年和少年时代，那些跟史蒂夫在画室里挥霍的青春时光。况且他怎么能拒绝他的小史蒂薇。  
“当然，我很乐意。”他又补充道，“叫我巴基就好。”  
Steve微微一笑，举手投足从容不迫。  
“那太好了，真可惜今天有些晚了，光线不好。不如今晚就在这里住下，明天上午再开始作画。”他看向自己的哥哥，后者投来感激的一瞥。  
罗杰斯看看他，又瞧瞧自己的堂弟们，找了个合适的话题缓解尴尬:  
“没错，留下来更安全。你们知道，城里并不太平，昨天他们给我送了一把带血的刀……”  
接下来是什么风暴斗篷什么兄弟会，巴基听了一会儿就没了耐心，一心琢磨如何回到原来的世界。  
他换个角度思考战略：游戏的通关要求是得到史蒂夫的求婚戒指，并没有说什么手段。  
而且如果任何一个史蒂夫的求婚戒指都能达成传送的目的，那么就说明应当有3个传送器。  
他从礼官那里探听到消息:因为这些史蒂夫都是皇族，所以求婚用的都是同一枚戒指，即罗杰斯家族祖传的祖母绿戒指。  
那是由上上上上上上上代罗杰斯家主用龙焰打造的黄金对戒，龙焰赋予了黄金指环魔力，能够穿越时空、保佑婚姻天长地久，并且在天寒地冻之时也温暖如常。至此以后这一对戒指就成为了罗杰斯皇族的御用婚戒，代代相传。  
而那枚祖传的戒指在莎拉王太后过世之后就收到了国库里。巴基回想起自己曾在走廊上见过莎拉的油画——由当年还是布鲁克林王子的Steve亲自执笔——画像上的金发女人端庄秀美，手指上有一枚方形祖母绿戒指。  
所以只要他拿到那枚戒指，就能回到现实世界。  
潜入一个没有监视器、没有热力探测仪、没有重力感受器、没有指纹锁的古老中世纪宝库，对他而言手到擒来如探囊取物。  
晚饭后诺曼亲王回到了城里的行宫，史蒂夫召见迟到的边疆重臣——最难度付的两个史蒂夫都不在，巴基借机假意回房，计划今晚就去偷戒指。  
有时候冬兵的行事准则相当简单粗暴——只要见过他的人都死了，就是一次成功的潜入。  
但现在巴恩斯温和多了，躲过巡逻岗哨、击倒守卫、撬开门锁，他做起来轻车熟路游刃有余，完全不需要血腥杀戮。  
他一边抛起偷来的钥匙再接住，一边大摇大摆地走进了罗杰斯家的私人宝库。  
在无数金银珠宝中，他看到了台子上深红色绸缎的方形珠宝盒。  
小菜一碟。  
他迫不及待地打开它，接着如愿以偿地看到了那枚美丽的祖母绿戒指。  
他伸手去拿，触碰到的一瞬间天旋地转。  
头脑里出现一串日语：

警告！玩家擅自更改游戏规则，得到惩罚：增加NP结局和ABO属性。下一次将强制走向ABO Mpreg NP结局。

他能看懂每一个字，但连起来就不知道是什么意思了，特别是英语部分，以至于差点对自己的国籍和母语产生怀疑。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

那么现在就剩下一个方法了。  
如果他想回到自己的世界去，就要迅速“攻略”一个史蒂夫，最快捷的办法就是勾一个上床。  
不过这件事比打倒其中一个还难，他可以和国王或者领主单挑（如果他能对史蒂夫下得去手），或者勾引公主（好主意巴恩斯，除了这里没有公主之外——他对自己说）。  
七十年前他通过自己的魅力从酒吧姑娘和后勤女士那里多拿到不少好东西。但是勾引史蒂夫？  
他自诩长得不错，也懂得如何运用魅力，但他知道史蒂夫是直男，直得就像比萨斜塔，不要说他一个男性了，就算是面对超级火辣的比基尼超模也坐怀不乱——他去色诱那块盾牌的胜算还能大一些。  
不过也有好的一面，因为对他来说这不是什么遭罪的差事，恰恰相反，他不知偷偷打量史蒂夫的翘臀长腿多少次了，反正是在虚拟的游戏里，如果能勾到其中一个共度春宵……  
想到这里，巴基不禁双眼放光，立刻开始分析境况选择目标。  
回房的路上他从城堡外墙爬过，翻进了窗子，然后正对上屋内史蒂夫惊诧的脸。  
听我说，事情不是你想的那样，听我解释——巴基正准备如下台词，就像所有狗血的言情剧，却听到史蒂夫说:  
“对不起，我不是有意闯进你的卧室，我只是、只是来看看你是否需要什么——对，就是这样。”  
他看到了史蒂夫那英俊的白皙脸庞透出了粉红色，头脑里响起了“叮”的一声。  
OK，目标确定，战术清晰。  
他，布鲁克林降生的巴恩斯，咆哮突击队队副、美国队长的狙击手、冬兵、暗杀者、情报机构的鬼故事，要拿下这个处/男，根本不费吹灰之力。  
“多么巧合，我也正在想你呢，史蒂夫……”他甜蜜地说，满意地看到对方的双眼倏地亮起光芒，“你瞧，我们只分开了几秒钟，我就如此的思念你，好像思念了一辈子。”  
“那太好了——巴基，我也是，我好像很久之前就认识你了，我好像一直在等你、等你出现在我的世界里。”  
史蒂夫湛蓝色双眸饱含柔情，令他第无数次对这个男人一见钟情。  
“我也在等你史蒂夫，从我出生起——你不知道我有多想跟你共度一生，哪怕以挚友的身份……”他只要把过去渴望对史蒂夫倾吐的爱意拿出一二，讲情话就能讲得手到擒来，“不如我们换个地方——去你那里怎么样？我们可以深入地谈一谈——”  
史蒂夫耳朵都红了，手足无措活像个青春期毛头小子。  
“那真是太好了，巴基，我想我们可以聊一晚上——”  
“噢，一晚上——”  
巴基别有用意地重复，一边跟随史蒂夫走向国王寝宫，一边解开两颗扣子，露出锁骨和小部分胸肌；扬手顺走花瓶里的红玫瑰插到自己领口；再借着走廊上的镜子飞快地整理发型。  
他进了国王寝宫，激动地瞧了瞧那张超大号的双人床——瞧瞧，还有纱帐帷幔，把那个放下来就是一个昏暗的私密的小空间，最适合他给这个纯情处/男破/处了。来吧，他会弥补二战时的遗憾，把当时所有的性/幻想都试一遍——  
史蒂夫为他们各倒了一杯红酒，在摇曳的暧昧的烛光中深情地望向他。  
然后开始聊苏格拉底的英雄主义哲学、柏拉图《理想国》的哲人国王、亚里士多德与亚历山大大帝的东征。  
在睡过去之前，史蒂夫正按照编年史的顺序讲罗马帝国覆灭和欧洲形成封建制。  
你童贞这么久是有原因的。巴基迷迷糊糊想。也就哥们不嫌弃你还能觉得你傻得可爱。  
梦里他和史蒂夫在漏雨的军帐里分享一杯热牛奶，帐篷外是冷雨连绵的希腊，他们彼此嘲笑和聊天，聊了一整夜。

不知多久他醒了过来，周围还是一片黑暗夜幕。  
史蒂夫正凝望他，眼神满满的柔情蜜意，好像他的睡颜是全世界最美的风景。但除此之外，他两手安安分分地在自己膝盖上放着，根本没有半分不规矩，好像要等到三次约会之后才敢摸他的手——整个人纯洁得在散发圣光。  
在闪瞎眼的纯情圣光的沐浴之下，巴基对自己的战术进行了深刻反思——指望一个大龄处/男主动出击是他的错，要是等这家伙开窍跟他求婚，恐怕两百年后他才能回到现实世界。  
战术大师巴基·巴恩斯马上采取行动。  
他扑上去拽着史蒂夫一起倒在床上，用嘴唇把对方的惊呼堵在了喉咙里，两腿夹住那有力的腰肢，在关键部位上下磨蹭。  
他产生了一种在强暴史蒂夫的背德感。  
不得不说，这感觉真是——爽。  
反正是虚拟游戏，他能随便放飞自我——巴基美滋滋地想。  
他骑在史蒂夫身上，扯掉了上衣。  
没有姑娘的胸部真是抱歉啊。他在心里酸溜溜的道歉，没有半点歉意。  
身下的人瞪大了眼睛盯着他的胸口，试探性的把手贴了上去，然后脸以肉眼可见的速度红了，有东西顶着大腿。  
巴基不禁挑眉。有戏。  
他俯下身压住了史蒂夫接吻，撬开对方的嘴巴，把舌头伸进去、用尽自己的吻技来取悦史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫很快就无法招架，急匆匆、毫无技巧地回应。  
等史蒂夫回过神来，巴基已经把两人的衣服都脱掉了。  
哇哦——这身材——  
巴基盯着史蒂夫轮廓鲜明的胸肌腹肌流口水。  
“我、我会照顾好你——”史蒂夫磕磕巴巴地说，脸红得像颗熟透的苹果，但他两手胡乱挥舞，根本不知道应该放哪。  
巴基用腰带把他胡乱挥舞的手绑在了床头，再对他抛个媚眼。  
“别担心，甜心，我会给你一个难忘的初夜。”  
他趴下去，扯掉了史蒂夫的裤子，接着眼睁睁看着那个器物不知羞耻地弹出来戳他的脸，与害羞的主人形成鲜明对比。  
“别挣脱，我要你好好看着该怎么操我。”  
他跨坐在史蒂夫身上，手蘸一些奶油，来到自己的后穴，戳了戳，再尝试性地探入一根手指，给自己做扩张。  
“巴基……！”史蒂夫的器物更大了，全身都透出粉红色。  
他羞涩极了，又忍不住定定地看着巴基。  
巴基摸索自己的敏感带，出人意料的顺利和舒服，这不禁让他有一点疑惑。手指像性交那样进进出出，小洞迅速变得湿润。  
“巴基，天哪，你好香……”史蒂夫盯着他的眼神里有压抑的欲望。  
他能闻到史蒂夫身上雪松和麝香的香味，像春药那样令人意乱情迷。  
巴基全身都烧起来，随着一股渴望在体内升腾，他像姑娘那样流出了水。  
“要插到这里，宝贝，我们两个才能爽。”  
他详尽地每一步骤都告诉他怎么做。接着不顾一切骑到史蒂夫的阴茎上面，在被填满的一刻发出满足叹息。  
紧接着他一边观察史蒂夫的表情，一边缓慢地骑他。  
“巴基！天哪，这……”  
“我们要慢慢来——”他一边说一边缓慢地动腰，把史蒂夫深深地吞进去，满意地看到对方因快感而发抖的样子，“让快感积累一会儿，积累越多，高潮时越舒服。”  
没多久史蒂夫就呼吸粗重、肌肉紧绷、浑身冒汗，像是在忍耐什么。  
巴基突然压下来，整根阴茎都含了进去，插入更深的位置，再慢慢研磨深处的敏感带，一瞬间爽得头皮发麻。  
“这么深——好舒服——”  
史蒂夫终于把持不住了，向上挺腰，渴望更用力地捅进紧致的小洞。  
几下之后他两腿曲起，脚踩床板作为支点，大腿和腰肢一起发力，在巴基落下时向上顶。  
处男学得飞快，起初巴基十分受用，配合节奏追逐快感，和史蒂夫做爱这个认知极大地刺激了他，带来无法言喻的快感。  
他仰起头呻吟，故意把敏感带往上撞，享受性爱。  
史蒂夫的体力好过了头，带着愣头青的横冲直撞，几下之后巴基就受不住了，身子软下来，两手按住史蒂夫的胸肌。  
他的小狼狗刚刚尝到甜头，见机挣脱了束缚，两手掐住他的腰，配合腰腿的力量一起操他。  
巴基腾出手撸动自己的阴茎，但他的身体好像出了什么问题，完全比不上史蒂夫捅他的屁股的快感。他放弃这么做，全心全意把自己交给小狼狗，体验前所未有的愉悦感。  
“巴基，我这样动你舒服吗？”  
史蒂夫摩挲到了敏感带，反复进攻那处，巴基浑身抽搐。  
“你棒极了，史蒂夫——天哪——我舒服得要死了——”  
欢愉激烈在体内燃烧，他更快更猛地骑他，甬道不受控制地收缩，在高潮的刹那叫出史蒂夫的名字。

第二天清晨，他在史蒂夫的床上醒来，第一眼就看到了魂牵梦绕的英俊面庞——阳光落上去，金发在闪闪发光，好像天使。他在史蒂夫的怀中享受了一个早安吻，宛如新婚燕尔的幸福感在心底膨胀。  
他们像新婚夫妻一样帮助彼此穿衣、共同洗漱、用早餐。  
史蒂夫再有十分钟就要参加晨间朝会了，红着脸凑过来，甜蜜地在巴基脸上亲了一口。  
然而对结婚事宜只字未提。  
巴基一惊。史蒂夫学坏了，他的小处/男竟然没有对他以身相许。  
被动等待不是他的作风，既然你不向我求婚，没关系——  
与此同时，一个卫兵冲进来——  
“昨晚亲王府有刺客。”  
“史蒂夫，我们结婚吧！”  
脱口而出的刹那他明白自己选错了时机，正思考如何挽回，画面突然静止，然后迅速消失，露出无穷无尽的黑幕。

玩家违反游戏规则。  
Game Over。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

WTF！等等！  
巴基看到一只彩色公鸡在啄他的靴子。  
脚下是复古的石板路，周围矗立长青苔的砖石楼，远处的城门外还有大片茅草屋和一座蓝白粉的城堡，城堡的纱幔和丝绸旗帜正迎风飞翔。  
粗布长裙的农妇叫卖水果，包头巾的女仆怀抱牛奶陶罐，铁匠锤打铁铸剑，异族服装的商旅摆出奇珍异宝，穿斗篷的吟游诗人在街边弹唱，华美服饰的宫廷官员头顶上飘着鲜红叹号，还有一个带兜帽的刺客在屋顶上跳跃行走。  
见鬼，他又回到了游戏起点。之前的努力都白费了。  
好吧，他不能主动跟史蒂夫求婚来摆脱困境，得换个路线。  
那只大公鸡还在啄他的靴子，原本心烦意乱现在更是火上浇油。  
下次烤了你。  
他瞪了它一眼，作为威胁，然后自顾自认为公鸡看懂了。  
棕红色头发的女孩跟他打招呼，抱走了公鸡。  
这次他不再理会礼官，转而去关注跳动感叹号的告示牌。  
他在告示板上看到了一些信息和广告，其中有一个是宫廷画师寻求一位五官端正的美人当绘画模特。  
他自诩为五官端正的美男子，而且有了上一次的经验，他对作画者是谁心知肚明。  
想到灵魂深处的白月光、红玫瑰，他心头不禁一阵热情的躁动，就像回到了冲动的青春期——小史蒂薇，别急，哥哥这就去睡你。  
但是，这是他和小史蒂薇的初遇，他不能心急、不能搞砸。  
正在他思考作战计划时，旁边的光头酒吧老板问道。  
“嘿，来一局昆特牌吗？”  
巴基想到了什么，挑起一边的眉毛。  
“赌钱吗？”  
酒馆老板上上下下打量他，最终目光落到了他腰间瓦坎达风格的匕首上。  
“也可以赌东西。我这里的东西随便拿，但迄今为止还没人能赢得了我。”  
巴基粲然一笑。  
“你找对人了，哥们。”  
五分钟后，巴基拿了满满一袋子金币。  
酒吧老板难受地抱着头。  
“不可能，还没人能在昆特牌赢过我，你究竟是谁？”  
“白狼。”

巴基拿着金币先找了一个有名的理发师刮干净了胡子、修整了发型，又去了一处高档浴池洗了澡，还泡了花瓣浴、抹了润肤油，借用姑娘的香水喷了一通。  
走在路上的时候看到了一间花店，小屋内花朵争妍斗艳、香气四溢。  
“要买花送给心上人吗？”  
“我要一束红玫瑰，就跟你一样漂亮的那种。”他心情好极了，不禁逗姑娘开心。  
女孩面色未改，很快递给他一束包好的红玫瑰，上面还用缎带系了蝴蝶结。  
“谢谢。”  
女孩微笑，回答道:  
“要买花送给心上人吗？”  
“……？”  
“要买花……”  
巴基飞快逃走了。

城堡门口排着长长的队伍，全城的俊男美女都盛装打扮聚集于此，希望能成为布鲁克林公爵的模特。  
保险起见，他一路放倒了所有前来应聘模特的竞争者，把他们全都绑起来扔进草丛里。不一会儿草丛里就堆起了一座“人山”，路过的NPC全都视而不见。  
他成了唯一一个竞聘者，由宫女带领着、大摇大摆走进了王宫。  
沐浴之后红裙侍女捧来一件红缎衣服。  
“换上它，公爵最喜欢红裙子。”  
巴基不以为然。裙子只有脱掉这一个用处。  
此刻他长发蓬松飘逸，浑身一丝不挂，肌肤顺滑而富有光泽，散发迷人的覆盆子香味。  
红裙侍女在他身边放了几颗苹果、草莓和西番莲，他还嫌不够，主动给自己的身上和头发上洒红玫瑰花瓣。  
华美的床就像镶金边的盘子，他躺在上面，向布鲁克林公爵展示自己可口的肉体。  
瘦弱的公爵已经不记得昨天的见面了，全当他是一个陌生人，打量他的目光也不过是一个画者在观察静物。  
面对色诱，金发画家的手稳如泰山，作画有条不紊。  
红裙侍女有头戴新鲜红玫瑰，在一旁服侍Steve作画。  
“红色。”  
侍女拿过小盒子。  
“羽毛笔。”  
她拿起羽毛笔。Steve瞧了一眼就皱起眉头。  
“不对，是紫色的那根。”  
她忙不迭去拿紫色的笔，递过去的时候故意弯腰露出迷人的乳沟。  
巴基狠厉地瞪她。敢抢老子的男人！我记住你了！  
Steve视而不见，继续下命令。  
“碎棉布。”  
他的小狮子在专心作画，那些颜料、画笔、纸张，全部变成他麾下的士兵，他掌控全局运筹帷幄，千军万马在他手里都稳妥而得当。  
巴基能够看上一整天。  
在热情注视Steve一小时而未果之后，巴基再次反思自己。  
这个方法他之前用过，这个倔强的小狮子不会上钩。  
小狮子如此忘我，汗珠从眉头留下来，胡乱用袖子一擦。  
“我能看看画吗？”  
公爵这才从专注作画的状态中清醒，瞧了瞧他，似乎察觉到了什么，才慢慢点点头。  
画布上是一位穿红裙的人，有一头半长的棕色头发，耳后别着红玫瑰。但画中人还没有五官，好像画者对这一部分犹豫不决。  
“我想我在等一个人。”  
Steve拿起画笔，饱蘸颜料，在画中人左肩膀处涂上蓝色，而没有画胳膊。  
巴基瞪大了眼睛。  
那是他，是瓦坎达的白狼。  
Steve继续作画，很快，白狼的怀里多了一只小羊羔。  
菲丽琪塔，他最喜欢的小羊羔。  
“你怎么……”他翕动嘴唇，问出来，“那是我，我在瓦坎达……史蒂夫，你不应该……但是，你还记得我！”  
Steve的表情空白了一秒。  
“你说……什么？”  
“史蒂夫，我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我们一起长大，你见鬼的跑去做了血清实验，我们一起打二战，后来……”  
Steve就那样震惊的望着他，一动不动，直到巴基发现整个画面都静止了。  
玩家违反游戏规则。  
GAME OVER

巴基看到一只彩色公鸡在啄他的靴子。  
脚下是复古的石板路，周围矗立长青苔的砖石楼，远处的城门外还有大片茅草屋和一座蓝白粉的城堡，城堡的纱幔和丝绸旗帜正迎风飞翔。  
粗布长裙的农妇叫卖水果，包头巾的女仆怀抱牛奶陶罐，铁匠锤打铁铸剑，异族服装的商旅摆出奇珍异宝，穿斗篷的吟游诗人在街边弹唱，华美服饰的宫廷官员头顶上飘着鲜红叹号，还有一个带兜帽的刺客在屋顶上跳跃行走。  
巴基深吸一口气，仰起头仰望苍穹，然后用尽全力大吼一声：

“FUCK YOU！！！！”


	5. Chapter 5

这次他绕开了排队的模特们，直接从后花园潜入城堡，正巧撞见昨天的红裙侍女偷偷在花丛里折了一枝红玫瑰，别在头发上。  
一瞬间，偷花的宫女和偷入的来客四目相对。  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
巴基二话不说扑上去，把试图引诱Steve的侍女敲晕了拖到灌木从里，拿了红裙子给自己换上。  
他看到了她头上的玫瑰花，不禁嗤笑。  
哼，小儿科。  
他拿过玫瑰，将它插到垂下的衣襟内，看起来就像插在乳沟里。  
他代替侍女去服侍布鲁克林公爵作画。  
Steve面前躺的是一个陌生人——巴基记得他，昨天他放倒的竞争者之一。  
巴基及时把红颜料递过去。  
他的小狮子略显诧异。  
然后在五颜六色的羽毛笔中拿起了紫色的那根，在Steve伸手的同时就放了进去。  
Steve愣了愣，又忍不住多瞧了瞧他。  
接着是碎棉布。  
Steve在图上勾了出他在瓦坎达的样子——红长袍、蓝布包住左臂断肢，怀里抱着奶白色小羊羔。  
本该到此为止，可小狮子皱了皱眉，抬手在画布上又添了几笔。  
巴基眼睁睁看着Steve给画中白狼加上胸部，目测38D。  
小狮子耳朵红了。  
妈的！他的小狮子在意/淫他长胸/部！  
巴基忍不住低下头瞧瞧自己的胸肌——再丰满一点就好了——随即被自己这想法吓了一跳。  
Steve从模特身上收回了目光，转而细细描摹他的脸，再望向画布上美人空白的面庞，反复对比几次，蓝眼睛中的迷雾逐渐消散，露出澄澈的天空。  
公爵放下了画笔，用冷淡的口吻对模特下了逐客令：  
“今天就到这里。”  
接着，小狮子全心全意凝望他，目光饱含惊喜和柔情，好像一秒钟都舍不得移开视线。  
“从我出生开始就在等待一个人，我以作画模特的名义在全国寻找，也一无所获。我好像等待了好几个世纪，永无止境——今天我终于等到了。”  
他牵起他的手，亲吻了一下。  
“我可以有幸知道你的名字吗？”  
噢，他的小狮子——  
巴基顿时变回了17岁的少年，好像他和史蒂夫回到了一切的起点、重新开始，在不同的人生中不同的场景里爱上对方。这场懵懂又冲动初恋迎面冲来，撞得天翻地覆晕头转向。  
“Bucky”他回答，“I’m your Bucky。”  
他主动迎上去，温柔地含住了Steve的嘴唇。小个子努力想要表现出熟稔，但动作仍然青涩。  
巴基伸手抚摸Steve的腰带，灵活地挑开，却被瘦弱的小个子一把抓住了手腕。  
Steve脸颊通红，激动得有点发抖，但那双宝石似的蓝眼睛里害羞和坚定交织在一起。  
“不，让我照顾你——我要照顾你。”  
过了这么久，他早已忘记，他的小狮子，最是说一不二的人。

巴基躺在模特的床上，裙子向上掀开，袒露肌肤和秘密花园。Steve压在他的身上亲吻他的嘴唇、脸颊和锁骨，装作熟练的样子。  
那双画家的手滑到了他的胸前，抚摸他的胸膛，试探性地摸了几下，然后握住了揉捏。  
一阵麻痒让巴基吐出叹息。不知道是系统做了手脚，亦或是Steve的手指拥有魔力，揉得他很有感觉，像是点燃了什么，火势逐渐变大，一点点蔓延到下面的小洞，进而吞噬整个身体。  
揉了一阵之后，他的胸前都是指痕，Steve在其中找到了乐趣，突然用拇指摩擦他的乳头。  
他两腿夹着Steve的腰，本能地磨蹭，感受到Steve胯间的勃起。  
巴基想要解开他的腰带，被Steve推开了，按在床上。  
小狮子凝望他，眼神带了几分固执，蓝眸里是一片暗流涌动的碧海。  
“我说了，我来照顾你。”  
顿了顿，他又红着脸补充一句：  
“乖。”  
他的小狮子在主宰他、认真地取悦他——这个认知令巴基极度兴奋，感官被无限放大，Steve手指插入的瞬间差点窒息。  
画家的细瘦修长的手指深入他的甬道，试探地向深处前进，指尖在内部摸索、探索内壁的敏感带，如同能够精准捏住画笔作画一般，那力道恰到好处，将巴基维持酥麻和酸胀之间。  
巴基不得不努力喘息来适应这一切，闭着眼睛低声念着心上人的名字，声音不自觉带上了哀求的意味。  
他内部敏感得不像话，密道紧紧吸着Steve的手，每深入一分就浑身哆嗦，早就湿得一塌糊涂。  
就在他觉得自己的感官体验被逼到极限的时候，Steve的指尖按住了深处的某一点。刹那一道闪电击中了他，眼前闪过阵阵白光，呻吟都卡在了喉咙里。  
那阵激烈的快感平息后，他平复呼吸，看向自己的小狮子。  
Steve红着脸，刚刚成熟的脸混杂欲望和骄傲。  
“我说了我会让你舒服的。”  
体内的手指开始抽动，指腹按压住了那一点，在脆弱的Omega腺体上反复摩擦。  
强烈的快感再次迎面扑来，在体内接连不断地疯狂冲击，不再给他任何喘息之机。巴基被刺激得整个身子都弓起来，抽搐着吐出窒息的声音。  
他从没这么爽过，那种异常美妙的甜蜜滋味从甬道内喷发而出，舒服得翻白眼尖叫。  
Steve靠近了一些，又加了一根手指，紧接着突然俯下身，脑袋贴着他的胸前，舔他的乳头。  
他青春期暗恋的白衣少年在迷恋地舔吮他的乳头，吸得啧啧作响，心理和生理双重刺激之下，他攀上了巅峰，享受那近乎窒息的愉悦感。

“时候不早了，我们要赶去兄长那里参加晚宴。”  
巴基穿好衣服，两腿之间还残留被疼爱的甜蜜滋味，让他走路时一阵阵发麻。他帮助Steve换上华美的正装，幸福得就像新婚夫妻。这时，他才注意到Steve说的是“我们”。  
小个子牵起他的手。  
“你也一起来。”  
Steve宣布，语气不容置疑，坚定到甚至带了几分蛮横，就像在宣布他是未来的公爵夫人。  
“我要将你介绍给我的家人。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“当然。”  
还是少年模样的公爵倔强地扬起头，脸上是一本正经的神态。  
“我吃过你的奶，对你负责是理所应当。”  
“！！！”

用餐之前，国王、公爵和亲王共同在议事厅接见自告奋勇屠龙的勇者——上一次那个人还是他。  
诺曼亲王看到他的第一眼，那双湛蓝的眼睛就绽放出某种光彩。  
巴基站到Steve的身后，感觉到罗杰斯每分钟都会看过来一次，眼神像是属于一头准备狩猎的猎手，令他面红心跳。  
“新的侍从？”诺曼亲王向Steve发问。  
小个子不悦地皱起眉，将他挡掉罗杰斯的视线。  
“不错，但他是我的。”  
“我的府上正好缺一个佣人。”  
“他不是佣人，而且我说了，他是我的。”  
罗杰斯瞧了巴基一眼，目光碰撞，那敏锐的蓝眼睛似乎把他的心思看了个遍。  
“为什么不让他自己决定呢？——要不要跟我来？”  
巴基一阵激动，就像被魔法蛊惑了，不由自主地点点头。  
对不起，小史蒂薇，就一晚，请相信我是爱你的，不过每一个你都太帅了。  
史蒂夫尝试平复兄弟之间的不愉快，开口说道：  
“北境最近出了很多麻烦，兽人四处流窜，还有魔龙及其手下多次扰乱边疆的人民。”  
“我们应该现在商讨这件事，可他迟到了。”罗杰斯说。  
“这不要紧，”史蒂夫强调，“饭后我可以单独召见。”  
巴基没有等到晚饭结束，罗杰斯就迫不及待匆匆告别，将他带回了亲王府邸。  
亲王府虽不像皇宫那样富丽堂皇处处精雕细琢，但颇为大气恢宏，灰色岩石带着冷硬的风格，正如诺曼亲王本人。  
罗杰斯屏退了佣人，只剩下他们两个独处一室。  
他盯视他，那目光像是把他全身的衣服都剥光了，接着，男人一步步靠近他，每一步都像踩在心脏上，直到近得能感受到彼此的呼吸，闻到对方身上松木的香味。身高差异之下，巴基不得不仰头回视魁梧的男人，只见那嘴唇吐出的字句。  
“服侍我沐浴。”  
成熟男人果然不一样，一句话就让他腿软了。  
他听到了利物穿破空气的声音，杀手的直觉令他瞪大了眼睛。  
下一瞬间，一只箭矢射中了房间内的蜡烛，漆黑刹那间就挡住了全部视线。窗外埋伏已久的刺客伺机而动，如同离弦之箭冲向罗杰斯。  
史蒂夫！  
千钧一发之际巴基推开了罗杰斯，长剑穿透了他的胸膛。  
哪里来的三流菜鸡？有这准头第一发就该直奔目标——前杀手默默吐槽。  
他感觉不到疼痛，但身体不受控制地倒在地上，看罗杰斯抽出长剑与刺客搏斗，利索斩杀了刺客，血溅了半张脸。  
帅爆了，不愧是他看上的男人。  
如果不是他动不了，他一定会做出少女捧心的姿势。  
罗杰斯马上丢下剑跑过来，抱住他，眉头紧锁。  
“不，我才刚刚找回你……”  
最后一刻，巴基看到了男人悲痛的双眼。

GAME OVER

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

一只大公鸡在啄他的靴子。  
巴基没心思理会它，满心是罗杰斯温柔又悲痛的双眸，正如他们在瓦坎达时那个心怀天下的男人，令他久久不能忘怀。  
他回想起告示牌上有兄弟会赏金招募志愿者的任务，心下对这个剧情走向明白了七八分。  
巴基带上兜帽，从酒吧歌女探知消息，顺藤摸瓜到了兄弟会——刺客这活儿他轻车熟路。  
暗杀这种事儿没人用真名，而冬兵这称呼在现实世界的知名度太高了，他打算低调一点，于是自我介绍道:  
“大家都叫我白狼。”  
对方用惊奇的眼神上下打量他，吸了吸鼻子。  
“大名鼎鼎的杰洛特竟然是个Omega！”  
“？”

他轻而易举接下了刺杀诺曼亲王的任务。在城里转悠了大半天等待日落，跟各种NPC进行无意义的搭话，一直到黄昏将至夜幕降临。  
落日熔金，在漫天的金橘色之下，他奋力一跃，留下一道帅气的剪影。  
信仰之跃——  
奇怪，他为什么要在心里喊这句话。  
巴基按照昨天刺客所在的位置埋伏在亲王行宫的屋顶。根据之前的经历，这个时候Steve、史蒂夫和罗杰斯正在用晚餐，再有十几分钟就该离开城堡，回到亲王府邸了。  
夕阳沉沦进天际，远远地，他瞧见一队车马进了王宫，为首的人穿盔甲和灰白色斗篷，一闪而过。  
巴基打起精神屏住呼吸——晚宴上史蒂夫说会单独接见这个大臣，这个时候罗杰斯就会打道回府。  
果不其然，几分钟后诺曼亲王的马车就从王宫走出来。  
他把自己隐藏进阴影里。  
他不能真的杀史蒂夫，根本不忍心下手，就算这是一场虚拟游戏。  
思前想后，他决定暴露自己。  
“谁在那！”  
巴基听到了罗杰斯杀气腾腾的咆哮声。  
帅爆了——但他现在没心思多想。  
罗杰斯拔剑在手，杀气中有一丝迷惑。  
“屋顶上的那个人——你是谁？我曾见过你。”  
这一刻他想掀开兜帽冲过去拎着罗杰斯的领子大喊:  
“Your name is Steve Rogers——You know me whole the life！！——I won't fight you because you are my husband！！”  
但这样一喊出来又会被传送到游戏初始，迄今为止的努力全部付之东流，于是他只能忍耐。  
罗杰斯用飞索飞到了屋顶，亲自追过来。仿佛是为了营造二人对峙的气氛，巴基没看到任何一个护卫。  
然而没跑出多久，他就像所有A片里的女主角那般全身无力、跪在罗杰斯的面前，气喘吁吁。身后某个难以启齿的部位麻痒难耐，不停流水，痒得让他想把自己的手指头伸进去把水堵住。  
“你发情了。”罗杰斯说，像一位得手的老猎人，沉稳的声音带着冰碴，“竟然是一个Omega。”  
我他妈怎么了你他妈再给老子说一遍！！巴基在心里对系统怒吼。  
月色下帝国亲王迎风而立披风猎猎，明月雕琢出他刚毅的线条，蓝眼珠反射月光如同暗夜野兽，另半张脸则没入黑暗，神色晦暗不明。  
他身上的气味让他神魂颠倒。  
罗杰斯挥动寒光凛凛的长剑，直指他的咽喉，然后抬起他的下巴。  
随着兜帽滑落、月光一晃，生理性泪水就模糊了眼睛。  
见鬼，明明这男人这么冷酷无情，他还觉得他更帅了，小洞也湿得更厉害了，他是受虐狂吗？  
罗杰斯端详他，眉毛皱得更深了。  
接着收了佩剑，不容分说一把将他扛起来。  
“你需要帮助。”他听见男人沉稳的声音。  
无药可救的老好人。巴基心里说。所以我才无药可救地爱你。

罗杰斯原路返回，把他扛回了府邸，抱进了卧室，命令仆人取来抑制剂。  
那是什么？巴基迷迷糊糊地想。  
似乎看出了他的疑惑，罗杰斯回答：  
“抑制剂。你喝了那个就不会继续发情。”  
仆人点点头，一路小跑下去，又一路小跑回来，手里端着一个杯子，跑到桌子边的时候摔倒了，抑制剂全部洒出来。  
巴基使劲儿瞧桌子旁的那个地方——平坦、没有任何异物、还铺着厚重的地毯。  
“取新的来。”罗杰斯的声音十分低沉，像是在压抑什么。  
仆人点点头，一路小跑下去，又一路小跑回来，手里端着新的抑制剂，跑到桌子边的时候来了一个平地摔，抑制剂再次洒得一滴不剩。  
“取新的来。”  
仆人点点头，一路小跑下去，又一路小跑回来，手里端着第三次的抑制剂，跑到桌子边的时候左脚踩到了右脚，抑制剂脱手而出。  
……  
“回禀亲王大人，府上已经没有抑制剂了。”仆人兴奋得手舞足蹈。  
老子劈了你！！巴基撸袖子就要暴起抽刀，全身无力只能呻吟一声倒回床上。  
“滚出去！”罗杰斯低吼。  
红晕爬上了他的脖子和脸颊，男人眉头紧蹙，形成一个小小的川字，额头冒出薄汗，像是在拼命忍耐什么。  
仿佛是渴极了又热极了，罗杰斯清了清嗓子——那声音更像是雄狮低沉的咆哮——伸手扯开了领子。  
“我是个刺客，你应该检查一下我还有没有别的武器。”巴基软绵绵地提醒这个缺乏戒备心的老好人，同时把“快剥光我”明晃晃地写在脸上。  
迷人的蓝眼珠斜乜过来，晦暗不明。只一眼就让巴基又湿了几分。  
“不要挑衅我，你会后悔的。”  
“不试试怎么知道我会后悔？”  
罗杰斯沉默了一秒钟。  
“你说得对，我怎么知道你有没有别的武器。”  
话音未落，他抽开了腰带，抓过巴基的手，绑在了床头。  
“你……！”  
带着老茧的手指沿着巴基的喉咙一路抚摸而下，慢条斯理地解开他的衣服，一件、一件剥开，就像剥光了竹笋的外皮，露出内部细腻白皙的嫩肉。  
“——现在，我可以慢慢享用你了。”  
罗杰斯抓住他的大腿向外拉扯，让他下面的入口完全展露出来。紧接着俯下身去舔。  
靠——  
一阵湿热感覆盖了他的私密部位，舌头像是直接舔在他的神经上，刺激得他头皮发麻。  
他扭动身子，带动得床柱一阵阵作响。罗杰斯立刻加大了力度，牢牢按住他的双腿，继续舔柔软的小洞。  
巴基的身体背叛了他的意志，在罗杰斯的舌头下迅速臣服，变得湿润顺服。酥酥麻麻的滋味一波波涌上来，正当他以为自己能够一直这样舒服下去，罗杰斯停下了动作，把他的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，一边观察他的表情，一边侧过头，在小腿上吻了吻。  
这个视角能清楚地欣赏到男人雄壮的胸肌和腹肌——直到巴基感觉到有什么硬物顶住了小洞，不给他思考的机会，罗杰斯的器物就破开了他的身体，捅入了甬道。  
内部被入侵的感觉如此鲜明，不管他的身体如何收缩抗拒，巨物都能顺利撑开了紧窄的甬道，坚定地向深处挺进。  
似乎很有感觉，罗杰斯深深的喘息，胸膛起伏。  
“你真是一道美餐。”  
罗杰斯开始操他，丝毫不怜香惜玉，就像他本人一般冷硬又强势。猛烈的进攻带来尖锐的快感，过分刺激但并不温柔。  
巴基一下下叫床，半是痛苦半是愉快，没多久就生出了一种异样的、令人牙齿打颤的麻痒。他慢慢适应了这种节奏和力度，从中尝到了甜头，越发的舒爽。激烈进攻的带来的快感也更加强烈，从尾椎一路直冲大脑。  
他的甬道像是熟透的水果那样流出汁液，香甜的气味像是在诱惑雄性更进一步的疼爱。  
罗杰斯的喘息更重了，肌肉都绷紧，像是在忍耐又像是在享受，忽然加快了速度，快速又猛烈地操他的深处那些腺体。  
快感疯狂地迸发而出，在体内爆炸，他不自觉地尖叫，挣扎和抽搐之间抓破了枕巾。  
他迅速迎来了一次高潮。罗杰斯俯下身盯着他的脸，感受这一刻的紧致和吸力，手背上青筋暴起。  
男人继续进攻，势头丝毫不减，反而更加迅猛，飞快把他逼到了极限，让他在高潮之后迎来更加欲仙欲死的巅峰。  
连续几次下来，小洞在反复的高潮中变得敏感极了，罗杰斯每动一下都会激出尖锐入骨的快感，巴基很快就受不了了，生理性的泪水模糊了双眼，而男人仍然粗暴地操他的小洞，巴基哭着求饶也不停歇。  
最终，罗杰斯牢牢地压着他，深深的插进去，与此同时一口咬住了他的脖子。脖子上那个陌生腺体被咬住的刹那他无助地尖叫，就像瞬间被咬住了喉管的鹿，无法反抗，身上的雄狮拥有对他的绝对掌控权。  
罗杰斯咬着他的脖子射精，近乎于强迫他接纳自己的精液。

巴基和罗杰斯一夜春宵极尽缠绵之后，一大清早守卫终于姗姗来迟，嚷着“捉刺客”闯进亲王卧房，吓得他一跃而起破窗而逃。幸而守卫没有追太远，也幸而系统自动为他穿好了衣服，不然他只能在王城裸奔了。  
任务失败。  
晨曦将他的影子拖得老长，印在石板路上。  
屁股火辣辣的疼，走路一跷一拐，还有罗杰斯的体液从股缝流下来，弄湿了裤子，黏腻而难受。  
那只公鸡不知死活地跑过来啄他的靴子，啄得至死不渝，一股啄到天荒地老的气势。  
他一阵烦躁，飞起一脚将它踢飞，公鸡血溅当场。  
那一刻，世界安静了。  
农妇拿了榴莲、铁匠操起锤子、女仆举着陶罐、吟游诗人掏出匕首、酒馆老板手握长剑——  
巴基拔腿就跑。  
妈的！不就是一只公鸡！  
一时间喊杀声四起，锅碗瓢盆满天飞，似乎整个王城的人倾巢而出追杀他。他拿出二战打巷战的劲头左躲右闪飞檐走壁，脑袋一歪躲过一颗当头砸来的榴莲。几把飞刀直奔他的后心，他顾不上许多，打开一扇门就躲了进去，关上门的瞬间听见了飞刀和箭矢击中门板的声音。  
那个棕红色头发的长裙少女正坐在椅子上，惊魂未定。  
他松了一口气，挤了个甜笑。  
“亲爱的，让我在这儿躲躲……”  
少女点点头，然后一剪刀刺进他的胸口。  
“欢迎来到天际省。”

GAME OVER

似乎终于看不过去了，他的脑海中出现了一排字——

系统提问：为什么不存档呢？

（梗:天际省杀鸡）


End file.
